Vulnerable
by Kaze Icesword
Summary: El sentimiento es tan fuerte que sólo una puerta se abre... terminado.
1. Pov Duo

Hola, saludando Kaze Icesword, bueno se me ocurrió hacer un songfic, el primero!!, aunque creo que no soy muy buena con esto, espero les guste. Es shonen-ai así que si esto te desagrada mejor busca un fic que te guste. Por cierto, la canción es de Juanes.  
  
Ustedes saben, yo se, todos sabemos, los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto es un escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo hecho para divertir.  
  
.*.  
  
Vulnerable  
  
De: Kaze Icesword  
  
La noche es hermosa, el cielo estrellado brilla hacia mi alma nublada, la luna me sonríe en un gesto de lástima, no es más que lástima. Mis pasos resuenan en la enorme calle llena de fantasmas y recuerdos del pasado, un pasado de mentiras. El trabajo terminó más tarde de lo normal, pero estoy seguro que a ti no te importa, porque en realidad no te percatas de mi presencia. Decidí caminar a casa en un intento inútil de retirar las sombras de mi corazón, sombras que niegan la luz y lloran por la muerte.  
  
Llego a la casa, de nuevo a la solitaria casa, si bien te conozco te encuentras en este momento totalmente absorbido por tu computadora. La guerra terminó y sin embargo tu sigues trabajando arduamente, 'para resguardar la paz' eso fue lo que me dijiste en un principio, 'protejo la paz' una mentira piadosa para algunos, pero al fin una mentira, una mentira punzante e hiriente. Pero la paz jamás tuvo uñas, la paz no dañaría a las personas, y la paz que tu proteges hace hasta lo imposible para dañarme y tu no te das cuenta... no, sí te das cuentas, pero evitas entrometerte, ¿por qué lo haces?.  
  
De nuevo en casa, siempre es lo mismo, enciendo mi rostro en una sonrisa y hago sonidos con mi boca, sonidos vacíos ya, sin vida y automatizados. Todo comenzó cuando te vi, en sus brazos, con su piel, en su boca, en sus ojos, ustedes dos en mis ojos. Pero ya lo sabía, me lo habían advertido tantas veces, es gracioso pero ya perdí la cuenta; siempre hice caso omiso de las advertencias, vivía en un engaño, tal vez por miedo o diversión, no lo se. Sólo me queda actuar... actuar y esperar...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cierro los ojos y el alma  
  
Para no ser vulnerable  
  
Para no hundirme en la inmensa  
  
Prolongación del engaño  
  
Hoy me hacen falta palabras  
  
Para decir lo que siento  
  
Hoy descubrí que era cierto  
  
Lo que me andaban diciendo  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me detengo en la puerta del estudio, el cuarto inmerso en la oscuridad, iluminado débilmente por la luz de tu computadora, dime ¿qué es lo que haces?, ¿lees archivos o sólo tratas de ignorarme?, no lo se.  
  
Te observo detenidamente y en silencio, tus ojos, prisión cobalto, se detienen en la pantalla, pero sólo la vez, no le prestas atención, como no me prestas atención a mi. Estás recargado con los brazos cruzados, ¿me haz sentido?, ¿te diste cuenta de mi presencia?, no lo se, pero en realidad ya no es importante, o al menos eso creo.  
  
Pienso en acercarme, incluso mis pies se adelantan a mis pensamientos, pero esta vez soy más rápido y los detengo, ahora me miras, tus ojos vacíos me dicen que me vaya y te deje sólo. Te regalo una débil sonrisa y me retiro del cuarto, no quiero molestarte, y ya es innecesario acercarme, porque mi corazón me lo pide, me lo pide a gritos y yo accedo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hoy se derrumba mi razón  
  
Hoy no tendrás mi bendición  
  
Hoy se termina la prisión  
  
Hoy tocaré la luz  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Entro a mi cuarto y me siento, desde hace tiempo dormimos separados, son tantas la lágrimas que han salido, en realidad ya no extraño tus brazos tibios y tus labios ardientes, ni tu dulce mirada fría, no más. Miro la ventana abierta, la luna me sigue observando con lástima, supongo que le daré la razón, yo también me tengo lástima.  
  
-Pobre Duo Maxwell, vives en un engaño –incluso mi voz ya no es mía, es extraña, todo en mi es extraño, ¿en dónde quedé?.  
  
Todos los días es lo mismo, me levanto con un monótono sonido, siempre el mismo sonido, entro al baño y trato de limpiar mi cuerpo, pero es inútil porque mi cuerpo ya no se limpia, mi alma cae en la sucia tristeza. Salgo y te veo en la mesa, tratando de tomar un café mientras tu vista vaga en las letras vacías del periódico, mentira, eso es mentira porque las letras son ajenas a ti, ellas son ajenas a ti. Me despido con una sonrisa no correspondida y salgo de nuestro departamento... no, nuestro jamás, tal vez antes, pero ya no más. Y todo lo demás es lo mismo, ojos llenos de chismes, bocas repletas de reproches, todo por ella, todo por la persona que proteges. Todo por la 'paz'.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
No quiero ver lo que pase  
  
Todos los días afuera  
  
No quiero ver que tus balas  
  
Toquen mi piel con su hoguera  
  
Hoy se derrumba mi razón  
  
Hoy no tendrás mi bendición  
  
Hoy se termina la prisión  
  
Hoy tocaré la luz  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ahora tus besos son rápidos, rápidas ráfagas heladas y muertas. Tus caricias son rasguños que hieren mi alma, pero lo permito, tal vez porque temo a la soledad o adoro el capricho, tal vez en verdad te amo... no, en realidad te amo, pero tu no lo comprendes, ¿alguna vez lo comprendiste?, ¿alguna vez sentiste tu pecho estremecer ante el contacto de mis ojos?, yo si, lo sentí, era una sensación tan placentera, pero se ha marchado, ¿no es así?, supongo que lo bueno se va rápido y no puedo detenerlo.  
  
Tal vez es tu naturaleza de nieve o tu alma de soledad, me permití darte tiempo, porque te quiero cerca de mi. Recuerdo haber intentado vivir sin ti, pero no pude, en realidad lo intenté, pero tu eres mi aire, mi sol opaco, el puñal que detiene mi alma. Te busqué y tu me aceptaste, tus caricias me lo dijeron, tu mirada me lo dijo, no me rechazaste aquel día de mi llegada, ¿o cuál fue la razón?, ¿acaso necesitabas un pasatiempo mientras conseguías a tu verdadero objetivo?, pero a ella siempre la tuviste, siempre estuvo tras tus pasos, entonces ¿por qué me aceptaste?.  
  
Me recuesto en mi cama, intentando dormir, no me eh quitado la ropa porque ya no es necesario, únicamente quiero encerrarme en mi mundo, tal vez por eso amo a la noche, porque ella me cobija sin cuestionarme, tal vez porque es la única que me comprende. Pero la noche es fría también, ahora todo se ha vuelto un glaciar que quema mi alma y la despedaza poco a poco, pero ya no importa, porque todo terminará.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tu amor es frío  
  
Como la sangre de tu mente muerta  
  
Queriendo volverse fuego  
  
Tu amor es frío  
  
Como la escarcha que cubre tu esencia  
  
Queriendo volverse agua  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Abro los ojos, pude dormir un poco, más bien diría que mis sentidos me abandonaron porque ya no soportaban el dolor de mi alma, pero el sol los ha traído de vuelta, ese sol helado que me despierta por las mañanas y me obliga a continuar, no me gusta el sol, porque yo no le gusto a él, es entonces cuando decido terminar esto en el día, para entregarle la victoria.  
  
Me levanto de forma lenta y pesada, entro al baño y me observo en el espejo, esa figura ya no es la mía, esos ojos violetas han sido cambiados por sombras de dolor, por sombras de llanto seco. Mi rostro carece de su sonrisa, aquella que tanto trabajo me costó hacer en mi pasado, ¿por qué sonreía si mi vida fue miserable?, tal vez fue defensa o solo imitación, no importa ya porque ha desaparecido. Incluso mi cabello reniega de mi conducta, mi cabello antes lleno de vida es ahora simple materia muerta, entonces sólo ah tomado el papel que le correspondía.  
  
Bajo de nuevo a la cocina, pero hoy será la última vez, te veo parado en la sala tratando de acomodar tu corbata gris, a pesar de presumir de ser el soldado perfecto tu y las corbatas no se llevan bien. Me acercó a ti y retiro tu mano de la prenda para hacer tu trabajo, siempre lo hago, siempre te hago lucir bien para que no la defraudes, irónico, reniego de ella y te entrego en charola de plata, incluso yo debería burlarme de mi mismo por esto. Sonrió al pensarlo, pero es sólo una sonrisa de lástima.  
  
Me retiro unos pasos de ti y te observo, tus ojos cobalto están clavados en mi, ¿en realidad me estás observando o es sólo una máscara más?, asiento en señal de aprobación, hoy tienes que salir y regresarás dentro de dos días, pero será la última vez que te vea. Te recorro con la mirada tratando de grabar tu imagen en mi mente, tratando de guardarla como recordatorio de que el amor es sólo una mentira más. Tomás tu portafolio y te encaminas a la puerta, te sigo en silencio y espero a que salgas; te detienes un momento, tal vez esperando mis palabras de despedida, pero ellas no desean salir, no en este momento, así que te retiras también en silencio.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cierro los ojos y el alma  
  
Para no ser vulnerable  
  
Para no hundirme en la inmensa  
  
Prolongación del engaño  
  
Hoy se derrumba mi razón  
  
Hoy no tendrás mi bendición  
  
Hoy se termina la prisión  
  
Hoy tocaré la luz  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me retiro a mi habitación, una vez más entro a las frías paredes que guardan en silencio mis sollozos, mis secretos, y que guardarán mi alma. Me acerco al cajón de la cómoda, lo abro y puedo verlo, es pequeño, sí, pero tiene suficiente filo, suficiente para hacer la cortada correcta en el lugar indicado, lo tomo con dignidad y respeto, después de todo debe ser muy duro para el pobre cuchillo tener que tocar mi alma sucia.  
  
Entro al baño y me miro una vez más al espejo, intento desesperadamente encontrarme, pero es inútil, supongo que en realidad quiero salvarme, pero ya es tarde, ¿no es así?, ya no tengo salvación. Me sonrío, una sonrisa que denota lástima hacia mi persona y vacía vida, pero eso terminará, porque es hora, el tiempo ah llegado, ¿no es así?, tu has clamado por mi vida y yo te la daré gustoso, en realidad no me importa, puedes quedarte con ella.  
  
El frío metal toca mi piel tibia, puedo sentirlo, me besa con delicadeza y fuerza a la vez, dejando manar la vida, abriéndole las puertas para dejarla libre, sí, liberando la vida. El cuchillo hace lo mismo en mi otra muñeca, ahora las dos son puertas hacia la felicidad, ahora son puertas hacia la verdadera paz.  
  
Me siento en el piso, una esquina me resguarda mientras mi sangre tiñe de rojo los blancos azulejos del piso, sonrío y cierro los ojos, puedo sentirlo, las fuerzas me abandonan, los sentidos se agudizan, ¿por qué se agudizan si estoy muriendo?, supongo que la muerte te permite experimentar cosas diferentes, para que te vayas con algún buen recuerdo de tu vida. Ahora me debilito, ahora mis sentidos han decaído y ya no siento mi cuerpo, pero se que sigo vivo, porque el dolor en mi corazón continúa torturándome.  
  
Escucho una voz a lo lejos, siento la calidez recorrer mi cuerpo, pero esta calidez ya la había sentido antes, ¿no es así?, ¿acaso son los demonios que vienen a recoger mi alma?, abro mis ojos para saber si mis sospechas son ciertas, pero me topo con tus ojos, ¿lloras?... ¿lloras por mi?... imposible, sonrío ante tal idea descabellada.  
  
-Tu jamás llorarías por mi... –susurro con mi último aliento, cierro los ojos de nuevo y ya no siento nada, la inconciencia me hace presa de sus brazos cálidos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tu amor es frío  
  
Como la sangre de tu mente muerta  
  
Queriendo volverse fuego  
  
Tu amor es frío  
  
Como la escarcha que cubre tu esencia  
  
Queriendo volverse agua  
  
Tu amor es frío  
  
Tu amor es frío  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
.*.  
  
¿Y bien?, no me miren así, pero es que cuando escuché esta canción se me vino a la mente automáticamente la trama de la historia, me duele hacerle esto a mi Duo, pero él sabe que lo amo.  
  
Pues ya saben, opiniones y cartas de muerte dejen un review o un e-mail a: kaze_mrv@homtail.com  
  
¡Dewa Mata! 


	2. Pov Heero

¡Segunda parte!, porque muchas me lo han pedido, y sí, sí haré una tercera parte. Primero que nada un agradecimiento especial para mi queridísima amiga Tenshi-shan que me hizo el favor de teclearla... Arigatou!!!.  
  
Este capítulo está muuuuuuy corto, pero recuerden que el primero fue un songfic, y no encontré una canción adecuada para este capítulo así que lo hice así nomás. Espero les guste.  
  
Amiga Lore-chan, aquí tienes lo que tanto me pediste n___n  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Llego a la casa, se que no estás. Enciendo las luces para opacar a la oscuridad, aquella oscuridad me llena de pronto y me hace pensar en ti, necesitar de ti, de cierta manera me siento vulnerable. Entro hasta la habitación y retiro este nudo que aprieta mi garganta, me miro al espejo, antes no lo hubiera hecho, carecía de importancia el mirarme o mirar a otras personas, cosa cambiada por ti. Ese es el hecho, cuando te conocí cambiaste todo lo que conocía o creía conocer. Si de alguna manera pudiera cambiar el hecho de conocerte, retroceder en el tiempo o algo así, tal vez lo haría... mira lo que me haces pensar, hasta sonreí ante tal acción.  
  
Bajo las escaleras y me pongo de pie en la puerta del estudio, ahí dentro se encuentra mi computadora, mi única compañera, aquella que no me hace sufrir cambio alguno. Entro a la habitación y me siento frente a la máquina, está encendida, siempre lo está. Coloco mis manos sobre el teclado y fijo mis ojos en la pantalla, sé que no tardas en llegar aunque al parecer ahora saliste más tarde, de lo normal, había pensado en ir a buscarte pero es inútil mis piernas no obedecieron.  
  
Escucho la puerta, por fin has legado, por fin estás cerca de mi; llegas hablando pero tu voz cautivadora no me permite escuchar lo que dices. Quisiera levantarme he ir a escuchar lo que dices. Quisiera levantarme e ir a abrasarte, estrecharte para no soltarte nunca, besar tus labios, pero no puedo, hay algo dentro de mi que no me lo permite, ¿quién eres?, odio lo que siento, no me gusta sentirme débil, vulnerable, ¿por qué me siento así?  
  
Siento tu mirada sobre mi,, te encuentras en la puerta, ¿no es así?, evito mirarte porque siento que al hacerlo caeré en tu hechizo, temo quedar expuesto. Temor, tu me haces sentir temor. Te miro con enfado ante tal pensamiento, tu sólo sonríes de manera apagada y te retiras a tu habitación. De nuevo lo hice, lamento causarte tanto daño, pero debes saber que también sufro.  
  
Miro de nuevo la pantalla, me acaban de llegar las órdenes para el siguiente día. Ella irá a alguna fiesta y necesita de guardias... mas bien dicho necesita de mi, pero no necesito de ella. Recuerdo aquel día, aquel que taladra mi pecho, un maldito error, antes no lo hubiera cometido. Aquel día mis sentimientos se fundían apuñalando a mi corazón, a mi mente, entonces ella aprovecho eso, pero no puedo culparla totalmente porque también fui presa de mis deseos, meros deseos carnales. Tu nos viste ¿no es así?, es por eso que tu conducta ha cambiado.  
  
Me pongo de pie, deseo verte. Subo a tu habitación, esta vez mi enemigo el temor no podrá detenerme. Abro la puerta de tu cuarto, no deseo llamar, siento que con los toques a la puerta podría espantar el poco valor que tengo, sólo la abro y te veo recostado en la cama, te has dormido sin cambiarte de ropa. Me acerco a la cama y me siento junto a ti. Incuso la tristeza se te deja ver cuando estás dormido. Acaricio tu rostro, se que no me sientes, toco suavemente tu cabello, ¿por qué no puedo hacer esto cuando estás despierto?, aún no lo sé. Uno mis labios a los tuyos, como los extraño, pero aún no puedo ceder, aún no.  
  
Me retiro de tu habitación, si continuo a tu lado un momento más podría perder la cordura, ser presa de mis sentimientos por ti. Estoy tan confundido y esto no me gusta, odio sentirme así, pero te amo y no puedo alejarme, ¿qué hacer esntonces?. Por ahora me he agotado tratando de averiguarlo, será mejor irme a dormir, mañana tengo un viaje por hacer.  
  
Abro los ojos a la misma hora de siempre, mero instinto ya.. Tomo un baño rapido y me cambio, dejo la corbata sin hacer descansando en mi cuello; nunca he sido bueno para esto. Bajo, pero aún no has despertado y ya casi es hora de irme, creo que tendré que anudar la corbata por mi mismo. Me paro frente al espejo he intento hacerlo, es inútil, no puedo.  
  
Sin darme cuanta de tu llegada, estás observándome. Te acercas a mí y pones atención al nudo que ahora haces; no puedo evitar mirarte, pero tú me ignoras, deseo tanto tener tu mirada dentro de la mía. Al terminar con el nudo me miras y sonríes, pero es inevitable verte he ignorarte, como si no te prestara atención, lo siento pero tu me atemorizas. Prefiero irme de una vez, te veré en dos días y tal vez, para entonces, ya haya vencido este estupido miedo que me hace sentir vulnerable.  
  
Llego a la puerta y espero antes de salir; tal vez deseo un "no te vayas" o "quédate a mi lado"; ¿lo haría?, ¿dejaría mis obligaciones para quedarme a admirarte?, dentro de mi hay una batalla por la respuesta. Pero tú no me dices nada, mejor irme ya. Salgo de la casa y subo al automóvil, es mejor no mirar atrás y seguir a delante.  
  
Incluso lejos de casa no puedo dejar de pensar, todo me recuerda a ti, a tu sonrisa, a tu piel, a tu sabor. ¡¿qué es lo que deseas de mí?!... necesito una respuesta, tu respuesta, así que regreso. ¿Por qué si te trato tan mal sigues a mi lado?, ¿por qué insistes en seguirme?, ¿por qué si soy un ser despreciable?, ¿por qué no me presionas en mis respuestas como lo hace ella?, ¿por qué no sé valorarte?, ¿por qué no puedo decirte lo que siento como tu lo haces?.  
  
Llego de nuevo a la casa, todo está en silencio, tal vez saliste porque hoy es tu día libre. Subo a mi habitación, necesito un baño de agua fría para aclarar mis pensamientos, ¿qué es esto?, ese olor lo conozco, es... es sangre... es sangre y proviene de tu habitación... ¡no!.  
  
Entro a tu cuarto corriendo, no te veo. ¡La puerta del baño está abierta!, entro en ella y mi corazón se paraliza y mueve tan rápido, tantas veces. ¿Qué hiciste?. Grito tu nombre tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, pero no me respondes. Me hinco a tu lado y te sostengo, las cortadas en ambas muñecas siguen sangrando, ¡que se detenga!...  
  
- Duo – esta vez mi voz ha sido mas queda y suave, abres tus hermosos ojos violetas, pero la tristeza los está devorando. Mi dolor escapa por mis ojos, puedo sentirlo recorrer mis mejillas y mojar tu rostro.  
  
- No, tú no llorarías por mí- dices con tu último aliento antes de caer inconsciente en mis brazos. No quiero perderte te deseo tanto...  
  
- ¡Quiero que te quedes a mi lado!.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ya se que las dejé igual!!, no quieran matarme, que trataré en no demorarme mucho para la tercera parte, pero es que por el momento tengo muchas cosas qué hacer. Aún así haré el espacio para esto. Nos vemos!!  
  
Loreto: Pues la continuación está hecha, espero te guste y gracias por el review. Espero te encuentres muy bien y sigas así amiga, te cuidas mucho, ok?... no estaremos leyendo después... por cierto que aún espero la continuación de tu fic, me dejó intrigada.  
  
Roquel: Pues sí, era Heero, y este el es el Pov de Hee-chan. Y por el otro fic ya subí el segundo capítulo, voy por el tercero!!, estoy por terminarlo pero es muy difícil, aún así lo lograré. Arigatou, Roquel por tu review.  
  
ZerOone: Pues creo que únicamente haré tres, y trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Aún así muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado n___n  
  
Duo Yui: No me odies, por favor!!!... oye, que Hee-chan ya tenía que derramar algunas lagrimitas, no?... tiene que lubricarse los ojos XD... arigatou!!  
  
Dark Moussy: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que disfrutes este también.  
  
Tenshi: Pues qué puedo decirte, te dedico este capítulo amiga, y pronto tendré el siguiente de mi otro fic. Muchas gracias por todo, te quiero. Dewa mata!  
  
Y me despido porque se supone que estoy en clases..... se cuidan mucho y se portan bien. 


	3. Absolución

------------

La brisa es helada desde aquí, el viento entra y estremece cada uno de mis sentidos con cruel insistencia, pero no importa. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Hace tanto o tan poco que he perdido la razón, el significado de lo que es tiempo. Pero hay cosas, sentimientos, sensaciones que me niego a perder; aunque comienzo a olvidar el calor de tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, el sabor de tus labios en los míos, el color de tus ojos al verme, tu sonrisa... ¡me niego!.

Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos para darme cuenta de que todo esto es realidad y no una cruel pesadilla como yo deseo. Ese día está tan presente en mi como si hubiese sido ayer, o tal vez en realidad ocurrió ayer. Aún puedo ver tus ojos vacíos tratando de alcanzarme, tu sangre tiñendo mis m anos y mis sentidos, tu cuerpo volviéndose pesado entre mis brazos. Pero no es momento para arrepentimientos, ¿cierto? Eso no te devolverá a mi.

Ahora mis lágrimas no salen, dejaron de fluir en aquel día gris y helado, como el de hoy. Eso es, hoy, hace exactamente un año. Un año...

Aún siento la desesperación, la impotencia de no poder ayudarte. Tu vida fluía por mi manos y manchaba mi camisa de ese color escarlata. Desde entonces lo odio. Pero me odio más a mi mismo por causar todo aquello. Cierro los ojos y puedo escuchar las voces de los paramédicos pidiéndome que me tranquilice, ¡¿cómo diablos podían pedirme eso si te estaba perdiendo?!.

Je... las lágrimas que creía perdidas fluyen de nuevo, ¿ahora de qué sirven?, ¿son estas las mismas lágrimas que mojaron tu rostro?. Estuve horas en la sala esperando a ver tus ojos violetas de nuevo, lo único que deseaba era verte sonreír, escucharte llamarme "ser frío y sin sentimientos" con ese tono cómico y delicioso que es únicamente tuyo.

¿Quién dijo que el blanco es sinónimo de paz?, fue alguien de blanco quien me dio la perturbadora noticia. Esas palabras aún dan vueltas en mi cabeza "Señor Yuy, lo lamentamos, pero el señor Maxwell perdió mucha sangre antes de llegar, hicimos todo lo que pudimos..." ... ¡hicieron todo lo que pudieron!... ¡lo hicieron pero no fue suficiente!... ¡lo hicieron y sin embargo tu estas muerto!... estás muerto... ya lo sabía, hacía un año que lo sabía, pero hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de ello. No te tendré más entre mis brazos, no podré ver tus ojos ni besar tus labios.

Me permitieron ver tu cuerpo inerte y sin vida en aquella mesa. Tus labios palideciendo y tus brazos totalmente morados y llenos de pequeños agujeros a causa de las transfusiones de sangre. Los contenedores regados en el suelo, todo me perturbaba. Tu hermoso cabello lucía brillante pese a la falta de vida, de tu vida. Me acerqué a ti temiendo lo que ya sabía, tomé tu mano fría buscando una pequeña señal que desmintiera todo aquello... nada.

Besé tus labios por última vez. Y, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. No me vieron tus ojos, no moviste tus manos, no abriste tu boca. Ahora el único recuerdo de ti yace en mis manos, una triste fotografía que dibuja en un vago intento todo lo que eras, todo lo que sigues siendo.

El frío me atormenta, desde aquí puedo ver la visión más triste, el mar azota sus aguas en las piedras al final de este acantilado, puedo sentirlas, me están llamando. Ya no hay algo por hacer, lo intenté por un año... por un maldito año intenté vivir, pero es imposible. Mis emociones renacieron contigo, y ahora te las has llevado de nuevo. Sí, me sentía vulnerable, pero solo junto a ti encontré la fuerza suficiente para verme como soy y no como quisieron hacerme. Y mi único anhelo es ir junto a ti y pedirte una absolución que no llegará. Pero aún así lo haré.

La tierra ha terminado, ya no la siento bajo mis pies, ahora el viento golpea mi cara y mis brazos. No veo nada, algo ha nublado mi visión; ya no siento nada, mis sentidos han terminado. ¿Eres tu?, ahora puedo ver tus ojos violetas. ¿Son tus brazos los que me abrazan?... Duo... estaré junto a ti siempre... no importa si a tu lado estén las nubes y al mío las llamas...

------------

Pequeño y conciso. Lamento la demora.


End file.
